Mashed Potato
by Hermione 2000
Summary: RH and my attempt at not writing fluff. Ron's POV on Hermione, angst because he can't have her etc.
1. Mashed Potato

****

Mashed Potato

A/N. Well, this is a little ficcy based around the poem below. It's a soliloquy (don't know if it all will be 'cause I gotta get the potato in) about how Ron really feels about a certain girl (hence the poem...so Ron.) I half wrote it in rough then decided to type it straight up which is something I don't often do...but hey, lets walk on the wild side, just this once.

****

Chapter One: Mashed Potato

Mashed Potato/Love Poem.

If I ever had to choose between you

and a third helping of mashed potato,

(whipped lightly with a fork

not whisked,

and a little pool of butter

melting in the middle...)

I think

I'd choose

the mashed potato

But I'd choose you next.

****

By Sidney Hoddes 

__

Look, This Is Stupid. You know it's stupid, Ron Weasley, don't you? You do realise you don't have a hope in Hell to be with her. Why would she choose you over Krum? Viktor Krum that is. You know, the one who was picked for the tournament, the one who actually had the courage to ask her to the Ball. Oh yeah, don't forget the fact that he's an international Quidditch player. But he's no competition is he? No, of course not, you're Ron Weasley, the tall one with the hand-me-down robes and freckles.

The one who makes her cry.

It's funny. Although I know I've got no chance with a smart, sophisticated girl like her, sometimes I think maybe...just maybe... Sometimes when she looks at me and smiles in a certain way, I forget all about Krum, I forget who I am.

I drown in the smile.

I say the stupidest things around her too. I know as I'm saying them that I shouldn't be, I know the words will hurt her.

But I don't have enough intelligence to shut up.

Maybe if I were Harry I'd have a chance. I mean, he's...well, Harry and...

'Ron are you going to eat that or are you just going to sit there and make a tower out of it?'

Ron was jerked out of his musings and looked angrily at the person who had just spoken.

'Hermione, what are you talking about? Can't you leave me alone? I was thinking, can't a person think and eat here!'

'Ron, you weren't exactly eating,' said Harry, matter-of-factly, indicating to Ron's plate. 'You can't blame us to be worried about you. I mean, you don't expect your friend to change their eating pattern after four years.'

Ron looked down at his plate. Mashed potato. He liked mashed potato so he'd got himself a plateful. But he hadn't eaten any. The tower he made reminded him of Hogwarts and he looked at it for a while before squashing it down and eating it at top speed.

'What pattern?' Hermione was saying. 'You mean shoveling it down before he even sees what he's eating?'

Ron looked up and scowled. He wasn't in the best of moods today and Hermione was grating on his nerves just that little bit too much. Ron felt anger build up inside of him, anger against that fact that she was just sitting there whilst he was in emotional torment, longing to have her. He hated her.

Getting up suddenly he shouted at her;

'You know your problem Hermione, you never know when to shut up, do you? For God's sake just leave me alone.'

The plate smashed to the floor as he stormed out of the Great hall, leaving his two friends wondering what they had done wrong.

A/N. I've just had an idea. I'll stop here and make this story into chapters! I have no idea of the plot here so if anyone would like to review and give me some ideas. OK, so that was chapter one and chapter two will be along when I write it. Wow, this spur of the moment stuff's fun, isn't it?:}

Disclaimer: Oh purlease, if I owned this stuff I'd be writing the 5th book, not writing on here like the obsessed fan that I am. No, seriously, JK owns all this, obviously and a bloke named Sidney Hoddes owns the poem!:} 


	2. To tell, or not to tell?

****

Mashed Potato

A/N. I may not have made a decision about the story but I have about the format. The words in italics are Ron's thoughts and the words in normal are just...well...normal, his actions, the story, you get what I'm on about!:}

Chapter Two: To Tell, or not to tell

__

Well, that was a good idea, wasn't it? Have a major yelling fit at her, yeah...she's really hot for you now! She didn't even do anything and you went off on one! I'll apologise. I have to just grit my teeth and do it. Swallow my pride as it were. I'll say something like 'Oh, sorry Hermione. I've been under a lot of pressure lately, mainly obsessing over you. Will you be my girlfriend?' Hmmm, that's going to go down well.

I have _to start acting more normal or they'll suspect something's up. I can't say I'm worried about the O.W.L.S because even Hermione hasn't got into a state over them yet. What shall I do? _

I'll have to tell Harry. 

That's it, that's the answer. He's my best mate, I can trust him not to tell her and I'll have someone to talk to about it instead of bottling it up inside. But...what if he likes her too? I mean, it could happen. What if we started fighting over her... No, Ron, you're being stupid. You know _he doesn't like her like that! You have to tell him. Go tell him. Do it _NOW!

Having made up his mind, Ron Weasley jumped off his bed, where he'd been lying brooding for the remainder of lunch. He was all in favour of finding Harry and telling him that very second...until the bell went.

__

Oh Quidditch! I'll tell him tonight, I will _tell him._

Ron's next lesson was Transfiguration. Forgetting about his previous behaviour at lunch, he sauntered cheerfully into the room and sat down between Harry and Hermione in his usual seat. They were looking at him strangely.

Feeling unusually happy he grinned at the two of them and put his hands to the top of his head.

'Why are you looking at me, have I grown devil horns or something?'

Hermione's worried look changed when she saw him do that and she smiled.

'Harry and I were just wondering if you were OK. You stormed off in a dreadful temper at lunch.'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' he said to both of them, trying to sound casual tough his heart was banging against his ribs. 'I just lost it. Got a lot on my mind.'

'Are you worrying about the O.W.L.S? I knew you would! Look, Ron, if you need me to help you with anything, anything at all, I'll gladly...'

'Hermione, thanks but I'm OK, really.'

__

Damn, she's beautiful when she cares.

That night came too soon for Ron's liking. He grew more and more nervous as supper progressed.

'Are you all right?' asked Hermione anxiously. 'You're not coming down with something, are you? You look all hot and bothered.'

__

Yeah, that's right, pretend you don't know why I'm nervous. Oh, wait, you don't know why I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? It's just Harry. It's not like I'm going to admit it to her or anything. It's Harry, your friend? He's not going to laugh at you.

'I'm fine Hermione, really. Stop worrying, you sound like my mother.'

But, that night, Harry's reaction was quite different to what he'd expected.

'Harry, look, can I talk to you for a mo?'

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and blinked. 'Sure.'

They looked at each other.

'Oh, you mean in private?' Harry continued, cottoning on.

He got up and they went up to the boy's dormitory to sit on Ron's bed. None of the other's were there.

'Well, come on then man, spit it out.' Harry encouraged him, after sitting there for a while in silence.

'Harry, if I tell you this you have to _swear _to me you won't tell a soul. Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Are you sure? Because if you do...'

'Get on with it!'

'Ok. It's...um...its about Hermione.'

'Mmm, carry on.'

'Harry, you know what I'm going to say, don't you?'

'Say it and we'll see.'

'Well, I think...I might have...I...I've got a bit of a thing for her.'

'A thing?'

'Yes, you know, a thing!'

'What type of thing?'

'Harry, you know very well what I'm talking about!' exclaimed Ron jumping up, unable to bear it any longer. 'Stop laughing!'

'I'm sorry mate,' said Harry wiping his eyes and trying to control himself. 'Have you only just worked this out?'

Ron nodded dumbly.

'Of _course _you've got a "thing" for her, it couldn't _be _more obvious. I've been waiting since last year for you to admit it.'

'I hate you.' Ron grumbled, sitting back down but not meeting Harry's eyes. 'So, now what do I do?'

A/N. Hmmm, what should he do? No, really, I don't have a clue and I'm the writer. Poor Ron, his love life is in the hands of an idiot! Wheeeeeeee!:}

Disclaimer: JK owns all. Apart from the stuff I own. Which is nothing. 


	3. Pickle

****

Mashed Potato

Chapter Three: Pickles

A/N. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I like the way people are going 'Oooh, I want to know what happens next.' Really? Well, so do I coz I haven't a clue.

And thanks to jaffacake for reviewing my stories _and _being a fantabulous writer!

Ron was in a pickle. He didn't really know what to do. Harry was all in favour of him telling her. 'She's your _friend_. She's not going to laugh or anything. Chances are she likes you too.' But Ron wasn't convinced. What if she didn't like him? What if he ruined their friendship?

He was still debating this in Charms and Harry, knowing what he was thinking, decided to push him in the right direction. His chance came when they had to choose a partner to practice the Talking charm. Naturally Ron moved towards Harry.

'Er...Ron? You don't mind if I pair up with Lara this lesson do you?'

'No of course not,' Ron blinked, confused and slightly hurt. Then he realised what Harry was trying to do.

'You're dead,' he whispered in his ear, before reluctantly going over to Hermione. She was sat there watching.

'Hi,'

'Hi, I'm the last resort again, am I?' she said coldly.

'No, Hermione, it's not like that I...'

'Oh come on, we have to practice this charm.' She stood up, rolled up her sleeves and bit her lip in concentration.

__

You have to explain. You have to explain to her about the ball. She wasn't your last resort. She's hurt that she thinks she was. You hurt her. You have to explain that you didn't have the guts to ask her properly so you tried to make it look like you didn't care. That plan went well, didn't it? You lost her. You've lost her once but you're not going to loose her again. Tell her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you love her. 'Casuse you do, don't you?

'Hermione I...'

'Liber loquax!' Hermione shouted, cutting across him in order to perform the spell. The book Hermione had pointed her wand at, was currently reciting, in a high pitched voice, everything that was written in it's pages.

Hermione, looking impressed and no longer angry, turned to Ron.

'Sorry, were you going to say something?'

Ron looked from her to the book, then back to her. He shook his head.

'No, no I wasn't' 

A/N. Sorry, I shouldn't have stopped there because it was very short but it seemed an appropriate place. Awww, bless Ron, he's doing his best! 

Disclaimer: JK owns everything except Lara. I had to think of a name for someone Harry could pair up with (not in that way...or could it be?) and it just came to me in a flash of blinding light (actually I just looked at my mouse mat which has Lara Croft on it)!:}


	4. Beaten

****

Mashed Potato

A/N. Jaffacake, I NEED to read the 9th chapter! I NEED too! But, no pressure, K?

Chapter Four: Beaten. 

'Holy moley! What am I going to do now?' said Ron. He was sat in the almost-deserted Common Room, going over and over and over his problem with his extremely bored best friend. The reason it was almost deserted was that it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

'Ron,' Harry groaned, eating a chocolate frog in the attempt to keep himself awake. 'We've _been _over this. You have two choices. Choice number one; you can go and explain to her how you feel, don't hold anything back mind, or you could do the second option...'

'Which is?'

'Sit on it forever and watch her at a distance for the rest of your life until you crack and end up at St. Mungo's.'

'Is there a third?'

'No.'

'You sure?'

'Yup.'

'How come you're such an expert anyway? I don't see "Agony Aunt" in the "Harry Potter is brilliant at..." list!'

'Ron, you've made me sit here all evening, listening to you whining, and _now _you're saying you don't want my help? Well, that's just...'

'Did I say that? Did I?'

'I dunno.'

'Why not?'

'I'm asleep.'

'Me too.'

(A/N. That may have been strange but it's one of those conversations where you're half-asleep and you just randomly talk. I know, I've had sleepovers.)

'This may be a really stupid question but why are you two asleep on the sofa?'

Ron woke up to find himself lying on his back. It was reasonably comfortable. Why had he woken up again? Blearily he opened his eyes to see a stern face looking down at him.

'Aaargh!' he exclaimed, rolling off the sofa in shock whilst Harry awoke in a more normal fashion. 'Don't do that to me Hermione! I thought you were McGonagall.'

He looked up at her. She pressed her lips tighter together in disapproval. 

'So are you ever going to tell me why you were asleep on the sofa? You do have beds, you know!' Hermione was nagging them on the way to their first lesson, Potions.

'We were talking,' snapped a groggy Ron.

'All night?'

'Yes, do you have a problem? It's not like it's any of your business!'

Ron elbowed Harry sharply as he sniggered.

Luckily (for Harry anyway) it was a theory lesson which gave Harry the chance to slyly pass Ron note.

__

Do it after the lesson!!!!!

After reading the letter Ron scrunched it in his hand, turned to Harry and nodded.

__

It's easy for him to say 'do it after the lesson' he's not the one doing it. He doesn't understand. He thinks he knows me, I guess he does, but sometimes...He doesn't understand why _it's so difficult for me to admit I like her. It's not just because I'm shy. It's because I'm proud. I'm too proud and I know it. If I admit to her that I like her I will be laying my emotions out in front of her. What if she hurts me, rejects me? Can the pain be worse than what I'm feeling now? _

The lesson ended sooner than he had hoped, which was slightly weird seeing as he hated Potions and was always in that scramble getting out the door. It was always the same. When everyone else rushed to the door Hermione would always be left, calmly packing up her stuff. Ron knew this was his chance.

He came up behind her and coughed slightly. She seemed surprised to see him.

'Why are you waiting for me? I'll catch up, I always do...'

Ron grinned. 'I thought I'd be a gentleman and walk you too your next class.'

Hermione laughed. 'You, a gentleman? I don't think so!'

Never the less, they walked from their class together and to Herbology.

'So what's this really about?' she asked him after a moment of silence.

'Nothing! Why would you think...OK, look, there's something I have to talk to you about, something really important. I...'

'Oooh, hang on Ron!' Hermione squealed, pointing to the open window where a rather large tawny owl sat. 'That's Viktor's owl, he'll have my answer!'

'What?'

She ignored him and proceeded over to the window. 

Ron numbly watched her read the letter, smile on her face.

__

He's beaten you to her again.

A/N. I know, I KNOW...that was a bad chapter. And I'm sorry but I CAN'T be bothered to re-write it. 

Disclaimer: Hermione squealing belongs to me. She doesn't squeal. 


	5. Confessions

****

Mashed Potato

A/N. Now this is absolutely, positively the last chapter! I can't be doing with this story! I _would _have finished it at the end of the last chapter but _some _people wanted me to continue it so Ronny isn't left all depressed. Fine, this will be a HAPPY ending then. I can do happy endings but not soppy ones and this is going to be a soppy one. It's going to end terrible, never mind eh?

****

Chapter Five: Confessions

__

Look at her, over there, can she even see I'm hurting? She told me that there was nothing going on between Viktor and her, she told Harry and me. I believed her. Or I wanted to believe her, don't know which. You cannot tell me that the happy smile on her face is one of joy from reading a letter from a friend. Of course not. I can't stand it. I can't take it. 

I think I hurt her earlier. I don't care. I walked off when she received the letter and haven't spoken to her since. 

I'm going to have to tell her. This has been going on for too long. She's must be wondering why I hate him so much. Or does she already know?

Ron didn't even notice Hermione come across the Common Room towards her. He looked up as she spoke.

'Ron, are you OK? You look kind of down?' 

She sounded nervous, almost as though she was unsure of him.

Ron sighed. 'I'm fine.'

She sat down.

'No Ron, no you're not. There is something wrong. Is it something about Viktor? Ron, tell me. I'm _supposed_ to be your friend remember?'

'For crying out loud!' Ron exclaimed suddenly, standing up and making Hermione jump. The Common Room went silent. 'You're _supposed _to be the cleverest witch in our year! Can't you see? Why are you being so blind?'

Harry came over to him and tried to push him back into the chair. 'Ron, come on mate, don't do this, don't embarrass everyone.'

But Ron was in full flow. He felt if he didn't admit it now, he never would.

'Why do you think I've been acting like such a jerk over Viktor? Why do you think I'm so protective over you? I like you, OK, get the picture? Would you like to spell it out for you? I LIKE YOU!'

Ears luminous red he walked out, ignoring the stares from the rest of the Gryffindor's. Hermione was left motionless in the chair.

Ron didn't return to the Common room until late that night. Even if he were asked he wouldn't have known where he had been. All he could think about was his ruined friendship.

At around 3 o'clock Ron heard someone coming down the stairs, he froze though telling himself that there was little chance it was her. But he knew, even before he saw her fluffy slippers, that it was her.

Obviously she hadn't expected him to be there because she started when she saw him.

'R...Ron, I...um...sorry, I didn't know you were here...I...um...'

'Go back to bed, Hermione.' He didn't look at her, he couldn't.

'Can't sleep,' she whispered. Silence followed until she started walking down the stairs. 'Do you mind if I join you?'

Ron shrugged. He knew he'd have to face her sometime, to hear the words 'Ron, you know I love you but just not in _that _way' or 'I'm flattered you feel like this Ron but we're just friends.' It was always the 'but.' If there were no 'but' those sentences would be just fine. 

To Ron's surprise she sat beside him, not a seat away, not on a completely different chair, but right beside him. They didn't look at each other.

'Look Ron, there's something I need to say...'

'No Hermione, don't bother. It's OK, I know what...'

'No, you don't know what I'm going to say, Ron Weasley, so stop acting like you do! You've said how you feel now it's _my_ turn to speak, so shut up and listen!'

He knew her too well to argue with _that _voice. He shut up.

'First, I think I should clear this up. I am _not _going out with Viktor...'

'Yes, you are...'

'Ron!'

'Sorry.'

'Anyway, I'm not. And he knows it. I don't feel for him the way he does for me. I'm not in love with him. We're just friends and I like him _as _a friend but nothing more... And then there's you.'

'Yes, and then there's me. And I guess I come under the same category?'

'Ron, will you please let me speak?'

'I don't want to hear it, I know.'

'No, you don't.'

'OK then, tell me where I come in to this.'

'I love you.'

'Herm, I know you do. I mean, how long have we been friends...'

'No, Ron, I really love you.'

'What, as in, love love, not like like love?'

'As in everyday since I first met you I've loved you, even if I hadn't let myself feel it until today, until I knew you liked me back. I didn't expect it, really I didn't. I never thought you would ever...love me back.'

She was crying now, her face in her hands, unable to speak anymore. Ron was looking at her in amazement. He had no idea she felt this way. He sat there awkwardly for a while until he spoke; dealing with people crying was not his strong pint.

'Hermione...I...oh hell, stop crying. Please, I...I'm sorry for everything...everything...I...'

Ron gave up; there was no point in beating about the bush. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly against his chest until she stopped crying, occasionally kissing the top of her head in a protective way.

Finally, she sat up and looked at him. Ron's ears went red but he looked back into her eyes for the first time that evening.

'Do you want a hanky?' he said, producing one for her. She laughed and took it gratefully. 

'Thanks,' she sniffed. 'Sorry, I'm behaving like an idiot.'

Ron smiled. 'Don't worry, I have an O.W.L. in that!'

'I love you Ron.'

'I love you too.'

A/N. Oh my life that almost made me cry! I have to say this but that was quite sweet! I'll read it though in a mo and hate it but oh well!

A/N". Yes, it was bad when I read it through.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 


End file.
